


I want your bite

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek Christmas '16 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: “Do you think we maybe could take off our clothes the next time?”, he asked, his voice still kind of breathy.If Derek hadn't been just as eager and desperate, Stiles would have been embarrassed. They had literally fallen to the floor, making out and grinding against each other, rubbing off on each other. It had been over embarrassingly fast.“Next time?”, Derek rasped.





	

The first time it happens, Stiles swears it's an accident. One moment Derek had been shouting at him, calling him “human” and “defenseless” and the next they had been kissing. Well, Derek had kissed him. He was at least 57% sure that Derek had started it.

It probably had been the adrenaline. The thrill of still being alive, of winning a fight. It wasn't like he actually liked Derek. Sure, the guy was attractive, but he also was a giant asshole. And Stiles had been curious of being with a man. Maybe it had been that.

Now he felt kind of shitty. Derek wasn't just his personal sex toy to experiment with. Wow, that sounded so wrong.

Stiles carefully turned his head to glance at Derek, who was still laying next to him on the floor in the exact same position he had settled into after rolling off of Stiles. Because he had been on top of Stiles. Because they had been making out. Like teenagers. Which Stiles still was, a teenager.

“Do you think we maybe could take off our clothes the next time?”, he asked, his voice still kind of breathy.

If Derek hadn't been just as eager and desperate, Stiles would have been embarrassed. They had literally fallen to the floor, making out and grinding against each other, rubbing off on each other. It had been over embarrassingly fast.

“Next time?”, Derek rasped. His eyebrows were doing that thing that Stiles had learned to read as “confused, bordering on defensive”. 

“Or maybe not”, Stiles sighed and sat up. It probably was as awkward for Derek as it was for him. And why would Derek want him anyway? His own father didn't even want him. “It would probably be for the best anyway”, he mumbled as he slowly got to his feet, his jeans sticky and uncomfortable.

Derek was watching him, his expression carefully blank. Stiles hated it when he did that, when he purposefully shut everyone out.

“Riiiight.” Stiles shifted from one foot to the other as Derek continued to stare at him. “Good talk. Thanks for the orgasm”, he winced. What a smooth talker he was. “I'm glad you're not dead, see ya!” 

And then he hurried the fuck out of the loft.

. 

Seeing Derek again wasn't as awkward as he had expected. But now that he knew what the werewolf sounded like when he came undone, how soft his lips were, how good his body felt on top of Stiles' own...

Needless to say that he was kind of distracted.

It wasn't even his fault, Derek had his arms crossed, his muscles buldging and it was incredibly unfair and probably deliberate. 

Derek Hale was evil.

.

Stiles wasn't quite sure why he stayed behind after. Derek was watching him and he nervously shifted his wheight.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

He winced. What did he want? 

Derek crossed his arms again, defensive.

The movement caught Stiles' interest.

"I can smell you, you know?"

Stiles blushed bright red, but kept his chin up. "And what are you going to do about it?", he challenged.

Derek growled and charged forward.

.

They ended up in bed this time. Fully naked. Stiles fell asleep afterwards.

He was glad that Derek didn't kick him out, but when he woke up in the middle of the night, Derek was curled away from him.

Stiles sighed and turned around, away from Derek. He wondered if Derek would be able to smell his misery.

Maybe he should go.

They weren't dating. He was probably overstaying his welcome.

He shifted, trying to get comfortable again, but he was fully awake now.

.

He woke up with Derek's arms around him, feeling warm and safe. He shuffled closer to the werewolf, chasing the warmth. Derek grumbled sleepily, his face pressed to Stiles' neck.

"Good morning, sourwolf", Stiles mumbled. He turned around to face Derek, who was blinking at him sleepily.

The situation fully registered to him then, and he put a little more distance between them. Derek hadn't let go of him yet, but Stiles didn't want to overwhelm him.

"Uhm."

For a moment they just stared at each other.

"I should go, my dad's probably wondering where I am."

Derek nodded, taking his hands back.

Stiles got out of bed, but stopped to look at the werewolf.

Derek looked sadder than usual, disappointed somehow.

They should really talk about this.

"Do you wanna get coffee first?", he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah", Derek rasped and Stiles smiled. Maybe this could work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite content with the ending tbh
> 
> I apologise for the delay. My keyboard broke (the i, u and r) and I typed this on my mobile. On top of that I wrote my (LAST!!!) math exam and had to finish my project for art class.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc. alongside my little countdown, you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc16/)  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
